


A Friendly Wager

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Fun Time In An Arcade (do those still exist), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Shameless wagering, friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: “I am a sex god. I can have anyone I want, man or woman.”"Prove it!"





	

“I am a sex god. I can have anyone I want, man or woman.”

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at his friends huddled around a small table in the smoky club. He might have been exaggerating a little, but considering his personality, he figured his friends would give him it. He’d never had any trouble getting laid. And, that was no exaggeration.

Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “In your dreams.”

He glared at her. “Do you ever see me do without?”

“Getting laid regularly and being a god in the sack or two very different things. Not to mention, you date people on your level. I highly doubt you could snag someone on a completely different spectrum,” commenting Shikamaru Nara dryly.

“I can get anyone I want. No one can resist the Uzumaki charm.”

Sakura snorted loudly. “Bullshit.”

“It’s true.” Exaggerations aside, Naruto was now starting to become a little offended. Sure, he’d been turned down before, but that was in the early days while honing his skill. And, just because he tended to date those who held the same interests as him was in no way indicative of his true skill.

"Prove it!"

“Pick anyone in this place and I bet you I can get them to leave with me and be at my house for breakfast.” Naruto was not going to allow them to get away with smearing his ego. If he had to prove it to them, then so be it.

Shikamaru arched a lazy brow. “Quit while you’re ahead, Naruto.”

“No, I’m serious. You guys pick anyone in this place and I’ll have them over the whole night. You guys can even join us for breakfast as proof.”

Sakura’s interest was fully peaked by the way her dark brows rose into her punk pink hair. “How much?”

“Hundred bucks each.” Naruto turned to Chouji who until this point had remained unobtrusive in the conversation. “That includes you. It’s all or nothing.”

“And if you lose?” asked Shikamaru.

“I pay you each a hundred. Fair is fair.” Naruto felt a little tremor of doubt, which he squashed down firmly. That was three hundred dollars, which would wipe out his checking account until next payday. For a working college student on a very tight budget, it was a fortune, but his honor was at stake and was worth more than the additional three hundred he would win. And he would win, whatever it took.

“Deal,” said Sakura, slamming her palm flat to the table. “And I get to pick your prey.”

“Sure. Like I said, I can have anyone I want.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gestured for Sakura to make the choice. Naruto grinned at his laid-back friend. The guy looked as if he could care less if he won or lost the bet. Chouji looked a little nervous. He was in a similar boat as Naruto, being on a tight budget with most of his schooling covered under a football scholarship.

“Found him,” exclaimed Sakura in a sing-song voice.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts and turned to follow Sakura’s line-of-sight toward the end of the bar encompassing one entire wall. There seated off alone was a lean man with dark hair pulled back in a neat queue. He couldn’t see the finer details of his features, but even from where he stood, he could tell he was good-looking. What was surprising was that there was a large gap of empty space between the man and the rest of the crowded bar, almost as if the other patrons sought to avoid him. That alone piqued his interest.

“Why him?” asked Chouji out of curiosity.

“Why not?” asked Sakura smugly. “He’s good-looking and way out of Naruto’s league. I know a winner when I see one.”

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and placed several twenties on the table, Sakura and Chouji following in suit. Chouji blushed heavily when he had to add a few ones and about four dollars in quarters to the pile, still being short a bit, which Shikamaru covered for him without a blinking of eye.

“I know you don’t have three hundred on you, but I know you always honor your debts, so we’ll consider it an IOU for now until we see the outcome.” Sakura pushed the pile of money to Shikamaru for safe keeping. “Go get him, tiger.”

Naruto scowled at his friend when she began laughing hysterically. He would not lose, not today.

With his trademarked grin plastered on his face, he walked with purpose toward his target. The closer he moved, the more surprised he became. The guy was gorgeous. The hair had looked black from a distance, but the closer he moved the easier it was to see it was more of a deep brown with faint reddish high lights. His face was lightly lined, showing a slight bit of age, placing him in his mid-thirties, and his eyes held a slight tilt to them, giving them an exotic almond shape. He couldn’t keep his stomach from churning with excitement. He’d always had a thing for older guys.

A quick glance to the bar counter showed a glass of ice and a dark liquid set beside papers filled from top to bottom with numbers. An elegant hand reached for the glass of liquid while never taking his eyes from the paper. Naruto could have sworn he orgasmed just watching that man drink his beverage. It was just that erotic.

As if feeling his gaze, the man’s gaze shifted from the papers in front of him to Naruto and if he thought he orgasmed before, being held under that dark, steady gaze did him in. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered.

A finely tapered brow rose in question and the lean body twisted from where he sat. “Yes?”

“Want to go somewhere private?”

Naruto almost slapped himself. Of all the pick-up lines he could have created, he’d just essentially asked a stranger, granted a very good-looking stranger, to go have sex. Judging from the way the other brow rose to meet its brother in the man’s hairline, he was just as surprised at hearing those words as Naruto was at saying them.

“Pardon?”

“What I mean is…” Naruto struggled to think of something, anything to say to repair the damage he’d already done. It had become less about winning the bet and more about getting that man to stop looking at him like he’d grown a second and third head.

“Yes?”

“Well shit…,” Naruto decided honesty was the best policy. “I’ve got this bet going with some friends that I can get you to go home with me for the night. So…how about it?”

The man blinked several times before snorting lightly. “I see.”

“I see…as in, I see that you and I are very compatible and I would love to go home with you or I see, as in, you had better turn your rock hard rear around before I call a bouncer?” Naruto put on his most pleading face. Some guys really liked that, girls too.

A low laugh rumbled from the man’s chest. “A tempting offer.”

“Damn straight it is. Hell, we can even go and spend the money I would be making right now.” Naruto took the laughter as an in and leaned against the bar with an easy grin playing across his face. “How often can you say you got to go out with a sexy beast?”

The man’s chuckle deepened. “And if I said no?”

“I like a challenge and I’m like a dog with a bone. Come on. Let’s stick it to those who don’t believe in their friends.” Naruto stroked the smooth wood of the bar, excitement churning in his belly. While his main goal was to prove to his friends that he could get anyone, he couldn’t deny the bubbling excitement rising in him. The man Sakura had chosen was gorgeous, from his dark, almost black eyes to his mahogany hair. 

A considering expression spread across the man’s face, the papers in his hand seemingly forgotten. “What are the rules of your wager with friends?”

“Simple, you spend the night with me in my apartment and my friends come and bring us breakfast as proof when they see you.” Naruto shot an award winning smile his way. His smile had gotten him laid more often than any other feature.

“Just be there when they arrive?”

Naruto nodded emphatically. “Yep. What happens between now and then was never specified, so we can do whatever we want and still win. I mean, if it’s the money you want, we can split it. One-fifty each. That’s not nearly as fun, but it’s the principle of the matter that’s important, I suppose.”

The man continued to stare at him, no true expression readable on his features before he chuckled again, a little more breathy. “How can I be one to stand in the way of proving a principle?”

“Sweet!” Naruto bounced on his heels, his excitement boiling over. He glanced to the table where his friends had congregated and sent a thumbs-up sign. He almost doubled over in amusement at the look of disgust on Sakura’s face, the resignation on Chouji’s, and the continued boredom on Shikamaru’s.

“I suppose I should introduce myself.” The man swiveled his chair to fully face Naruto. “Itachi.”

Naruto flushed and took the offered hand. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

“A pleasure, Naruto.”

Naruto swore that he orgasmed again, then and there from the silken way his name rolled off Itachi’s tongue. He wondered how it was he remained standing straight. Man or woman, no one had ever said his name in such a way, making it sound like pure sex.

“Since you are taking me out, where is our first destination?” Itachi asked as he organized the papers spread out before him and tucked them neatly into a briefcase that hung on the back of his chair.

“Well, I figured we go get some dinner. I mean…that’s what most people would do.”

Itachi arched a brow. “Do I look like most people?”

“Not one damn bit,” blurted out Naruto.

Itachi moved sleekly toward him, their chests nearly brushing as he leaned close enough that his lips just barely kept from touching Naruto’s ear. “Then don’t treat me like most people.”

“Oh, fuck me,” breathed Naruto as every ounce of blood rushed southward with such speed that it was a miracle he didn’t pass out from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

“Not yet,” retorted Itachi calmly, his body shifting away and moved with elegant purpose toward the exit of the club. Naruto had no choice but to follow like a pet.

As they passed by his friends, Itachi twisted smoothly with a sudden movement that had Naruto struggling to keep from crashing into him. The small smile twisting his lips held devious promise as he reached for the collar of Naruto’s shirt and pulled him close enough to claim his lips.

Naruto might have been the taller of the two, but Itachi was most definitely the dominator in the kiss. His lips teased and his tongue plundered. Breath stopped completely as his lips and mouth were claimed in total conquest. Oh God, how did he do that with his tongue? He could feel the awestruck eyes of his friends and couldn’t really find the mental strength to care. All he cared about was how long it would take to unbuckle his jeans and bend over for Itachi to fuck him.

When the lips devouring his were pulled away, he was left standing like a statue, mid-kiss. He probably looked ridiculous. Actually, he knew he looked ridiculous, but damn if he cared because he doubted there were very many people who had ever been on the receiving end of one of those kisses.

It took several breaths to realize Itachi had left him standing where he was and had turned once more to make his way toward the exit. A quick glance at his friends showed Chouji blushing the color of beets, Shikamaru sitting there with a lit cigarette just barely hanging onto his lower lip, and Sakura looking about ready to kill someone.

He waved blandly toward them. “Hi, guys. See you in the morning for breakfast.”

With those words he darted after Itachi before he lost his chance at whatever would happen. He barely registered the loud cursing from Shikamaru as the cigarette dropped from his lip and onto his lap. The music, while not deafening in the club, had been loud enough that walking into the parking lot felt devoid of any sound.

He saw Itachi standing patiently at the curb. An arched brow stated the ball was in Naruto’s court. His hands dug into his wallet and counted his money. Thirty-seven dollars. He had to wow this man, this exotic and perfect and obviously well-off man with thirty-seven dollars. He was fucked. Now, he wished he’d thought things through a little better when he offered to spend the winnings before actually collecting them. His bank account was drained until the following week when he received his pay. As his meals were covered under his university meal plan, food was never something he had to worry much about.

“Well?”

Naruto swallowed around the lump having formed in his throat. “I…”

Itachi arched an amused brow. The man was obviously enjoying his discomfort as much as he had enjoyed the discomfort of his friends when they had kissed.

“Have you ever been to an arcade?” he blurted out finally.

Itachi sent him a look, just as much a question as a verbal query. It practically screamed, ‘Are you stupid?’

“What I mean is, have you been to an arcade lately?”

“I have not.”

Naruto grinned and grabbed his hand. “Then you’re in for a treat.”

Thankfully, the subway was just a block away. Not the most romantic of transportation, but all things considering, it wasn’t bad. It was definitely better than riding the bus. Bus riding passengers were weirdos.

He felt Itachi’s eyes on him. There were like flaming pokers piercing straight into him. It was pretty damned obvious that Itachi was just along out of sheer curiosity. There was some work to be done if he was to impress the man enough to keep him around until tomorrow morning.

“Okay, bear with me.” Naruto held his hands up in a pleading motion. “I swear, this is going to be fun.”

Seeing their stop arrive, he led Itachi through the small crowd and onto the street. Here knew this part of town like the back of his hand. Real, honest-to-God, arcades were a dying oddity. Unless one counted the claw games found in any large grocery store as one entered or excited, games were mostly played on computers, consoles, or phones. Why pay fifty cents each time to play Pac-Man, when one could buy the game for less than a dollar and play it infinitely?

The blinking lights outside the sign signaled he had arrived. Inside the dim-lit room, the lights of the various machines illuminated the space in colorful blinks and strobing lights. He’d grown up in an arcade similar to this one, a dying relic of a past era. He often wondered what it would have been like to have lived during the arcade prime, when such places were packed to capacity and high-scorers were like gods.

“Hey, old man!” he cried to the older man sitting half-asleep by the door.

The white haired man, cracked open an eye before closing it once more and muttering under his breath. “Little shit.”

Naruto’s exuberance for the space seemed to intrigue Itachi, as his eyes no longer held that guarded look. It was a step in the right direction.

Grabbing a few bills from his wallet, he fed them into the token machine and extracted the golden coins. A grin spread across his face as he led his companion toward a dusty machine. The faded paint on the side depicted a female fighter kicking very well developed legs at a monster leaping toward her. It might be a relic in terms of gameplay and graphics, but damn if it wasn’t one of his favorites and he liked to think he was damn good at it, considering he rarely found anyone to play against, being left only to the mercy of the predictable AI.

“Streetfighter II?” Itachi looked torn between laughing and leaving.

“Its fun, and I don’t get to play often with other people. I mean, take a look. This place is dead. I don’t even know how the old man makes enough money to pay the electricity bill, let alone make a profit.” Naruto sent a pleading look at Itachi. “Come on. Give it a try. It’s fun. I promise.”

Itachi opened his mouth, before closing it with a small smile. “Very well.”

Naruto inserted several of the quarters and the game started up, the music blaring as each selected their players. Naruto chose Ken while Itachi went immediately for Vega, showing little hesitation. It should have been Naruto’s first warning.

The second came as soon as the countdown ended and the fighting began. He didn’t know if it involved beginners luck, but before he could even process what was happening, his Ken character was lying unconscious on the digital ground. “The fuck?”

Itachi’s lips were quirked in a smirk and a very pleased smirk at that. “Get ready.”

The HP bars were reset and the countdown began anew. He lasted a little longer the second time around, not having as much surprise for being so completely dominated. The outcome was the same, regardless. His character was dead and that arrogant Vega was showing off his victory pose, as if he’d just won the gold medal.

Naruto’s hands dropped away and he turned slowly to face Itachi. “Dude? What the fuck?”

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, smirk still playing teasingly on his lips. “What can I say? I’m a natural.”

“No way.” Naruto narrowed his eyes. “You holding out on me?”

Itachi shrugged and gestured to the machine. “Rematch?”

“You bet your ass.” Naruto practically slammed the coins into the machine. This time he chose Blanka, having some experience with the green beast. 

Itachi, once again, chose Vega and the fight began. The demise of his green beast wasn’t quite as humiliating as the loss with Ken, but it still burned. Itachi simply chuckled as his tapered fingers fell away from the joystick and buttons.

Naruto simply stared in shock. Once, he could chock it up to beginner’s luck, but twice. There was no damn way. “Again.”

And again, his character was dead as Vega danced over his dead body. He turned his gaze slowly to Itachi who chuckled low in his throat. He nearly growled at the mirth caused at his expense.

“Forgive me,” said Itachi after his laughs had died away. “I suppose I shouldn’t laugh. I’m thirty-five. I grew up when arcades were still popular. I spent many days after school playing them. Street Fighter was a personal favorite of mine and Vega was my character of choice.”

Naruto sighed dejectedly. “Man, and here I had hoped to seem all cool when I conquered you.”

Itachi stepped close, his lips pressing near to Naruto’s ear. “I think I would much prefer being the one doing the conquering.”

The touch of a tongue on the shell of his ear following the particularly turned Naruto’s knees to near jelly. “Oh, fuck.”

Itachi’s chuckle rumbled into his ear. “I told you, not yet.”

Naruto shivered, not even bothering to resist when Itachi pushed him into a corner beside an ancient Ms. Pac-Man, effectively hiding them from the view of the owner of the shop; not that he seemed to be paying them even the slightest attention. Their lips met in another kiss as Itachi’s hand sneaked its way into Naruto’s trousers and cupped the semi-hard length in a warm palm.

“Christ!” cried Naruto, a little more loudly than he’d intended, forcing Itachi to claim his lips again, this time his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Things were moving so fast that he could barely find the mentality to do more than moan and utter low guttural growls. He couldn’t believe that this gorgeous man had his hand down his pants, pumping him towards orgasm in a dark and dusty corner of an old arcade.

Itachi bit Naruto’s lip just as the orgasm rushed over him. Whimpers of pleasure escaped into the space around them, effectively drowned out by the sound of two dozen arcade machines bleeping or playing their respective theme songs.

Naruto’s body went from taut to limp in moments, Itachi’s arm the only thing keeping him on his feet considering the sudden jelly-like consistency of his knees. “Oh God, I can’t believe…oh fuck…did you just do that?”

Itachi withdrew his hand from Naruto’s pants and using his unsoiled fingers, pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to clean his fingers, looking quite pleased with himself. “Don’t ask questions that you already know the answer to.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Itachi before adjusting his loose trousers, internally cringing at the cooling feel of cum in his boxers. That was just disgusting.

Itachi’s lips quirked as he tossed the soiled bit of cloth into a nearby trash receptacle. “Where to now? The night is still young.”

Naruto glared. “You’re more work than I thought.”

“I just figured you would like to repay the favor.” Itachi’s eyes took on a hooded gleam and Naruto’s ire was washed away in a moment.

“You’re serious?” Naruto didn’t waste any time, encircling Itachi’s wrist with his fingers, he tugged him readily toward the exit. “See ya, old man.”

The old man at the front snorted and shrugged his shoulders, never taking his gaze from the titty magazine he was reading; reading being a liberal term. “Get lost, you little shit.”

Naruto grinned at the man. The pervert might be a dick sometimes, but he had given Naruto a place to go when all he had in his pocket was a few dollars. There was a bit of mutual respect between the two of them.

His apartment, three blocks to the north, was nothing special. There was a small living space connected to a tiny kitchen and a bedroom. The rent was cheap and neighborhood was decent. He wasn’t ashamed of his home because it was his.

“Nice place,” commented Itachi.

Naruto shrugged. “It’s home. You want something to drink? I have some beer and soda.”

He wanted to slap his forehead. The question sounded like something out of a bad movie. 

Itachi’s lips quirked as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. Unlike before, where he took immediate control, here he seemed to be waiting. It was a nonverbal cue, saying what his words did not. The ball was in Naruto’s court.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto moved toward where Itachi stood, pausing before him. Nervous energy ran through him. He wasn’t inexperienced by any means, but suddenly he felt less the sex god he had bragged to Sakura about being and closer to a teenager preparing to give his first blow job.

Itachi seemed to sense his indecision and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. “What’s your pleasure, Naruto?”

The way his name rolled off that man’s tongue was pure sex. He could die a happy man just having heard it. The question both calmed him as well as excited his blood to near boiling. He was proud of his hands for not shaking as they slid beneath Itachi’s shirt and stroked over the silky skin beneath. He was practically hairless, his fingers only finding a faint dusting around nipples as he pushed the shirt upward, urging Itachi to lift his arms so that it was discarded to the floor.

Their lips met, this time with Naruto being the aggressor. His tongue tasted Itachi, catching the faint tinge of liquor on his breath. With that taste, he was done. He wanted more. More kisses. More everything.

He devoured Itachi’s body, from the elegant line of his neck to the lean muscles of his chest to the hard plain of his abdomen. The barrier of dark trousers was no obstacle for him as he quickly parted the folds and withdrew the object of his interest.

The organ displayed before him was of decent size, nothing obscenely huge or small, but perfectly proportioned to Itachi’s size. A thatch of coarse hair surrounded the base while the shaft rose proud and hard, flaring out into a dark red tip. Naruto could smell the musk of Itachi’s sweat and felt a shiver of excitement rush through him.

Unable to resist temptation had him licking his tongue over the damp tip and relishing in the quick exhalation of breath from the man above him. Patience was never his strongest trait and the lack of it had him diving right into it, devouring nearly all of Itachi in one gulp.

Fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks even through the material of his shirt. Low groans, barely heard over the beating of his heart. He felt as much as heard the growls and groans. When the fingers tightened in warning, he pulled back just enough to catch Itachi’s gaze before diving in once more.

A low grunt was the only warning before a thick rush of semen spilled into his mouth, which he swallowed down. As he pulled away, Itachi gave a quiet sigh and slid down the wall so that they were both seated on the floor. The excitement of lust and the night and the wager all wound together into a draining sense of relaxation. Naruto laid his cheek on Itachi’s knee and closed his eyes.

The minutes ticked by, no words being spoken. How they ended up in the bedroom, he wasn’t sure but he didn’t complain as they collapsed in a half-dressed tangle of limbs. Exhaustion pulled them both into slumber.

oOo

It wasn’t until he heard a banging on his door that he roused enough to drag himself from their full body tangle and trudge blindly to the front door. Standing there was Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji and to his surprise, Sasuke. His face lit up in a grin and he lunged at the friend he hadn’t seen in months, not since he’d left to study abroad.

When he’d met Sasuke during orientation, they’d immediately developed a love/hate relationship. He wasn’t sure Sasuke had the same affection for him, but he liked to think so. The guy never seemed to turn him away when he asked for help or company.

“Sasuke! When did you get back?”

Sasuke snorted and patted Naruto on the shoulder. “Last night. I’d hoped to surprise my brother, but he wasn’t home. He’s a damn workaholic.”

“We filled Sasuke in on our little wager, so where’s the proof?” interjected Sakura with a smirk.

Naruto grinned slyly. “He’s still sleeping.”

Sakura glared. “Well wake him up.”

Naruto could practically hear the annoyance in her voice, along with a hint of jealousy. He and Sakura had been friends for a while, but he couldn’t quite seem to understand her moods. 

“No need. I’m here.”

A grin split Naruto’s face as he turned to see Itachi’s nude torso come from his bedroom, wrinkled trousers hanging low on his hips. From where he stood by Sasuke, he felt his friend go ramrod stiff. He glanced back to see his friend go white as sheet.

“Itachi!?”

Itachi blinked calmly before inclining his head. “Sasuke. You’re home.”

Naruto’s head ping-ponged between the two. “Huh? You know each other?”

“Indeed,” purred Itachi.

“The fuck, Itachi?” Sasuke shoved Naruto aside and stalked toward the other. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Collecting on a bet.” Itachi shifted his gaze to the trio of Naruto’s friends. “I believe you owe Naruto his winnings.”

Shikamaru shrugged despite Sakura’s fuming. “A bet’s a bet.”

He handed Naruto his three hundred dollars without a blink. Naruto barely acknowledged the money landing in his hand. His gaze was drawn to the two standing before him. His best friend and his new lover.

“Uh…”

Itachi didn’t seem the least bit fazed by Sasuke’s anger. “Sasuke’s my brother.”

“Whoa…” Naruto gaped at the two, suddenly seeing the striking resemblance between the two. “Oh fuck, I’m a dead man.”

Sasuke swung his attention to Naruto. “You’re damn right.”

Naruto quickly side-stepped as his friend lunged at him. “Now, Sasuke…”

“You slept with my brother?”

“I didn’t know he was your brother, I swear to God.”

Itachi chuckled at the interaction between the two before stepped between them. “I believe I was promised breakfast.”

Shikamaru, having heard the statement, pointed to the two boxes of Crispy Crème donuts held protectively in Chouji’s hands. Itachi slipped a hand into his pocket and removed a business card from his wallet and set it on the counter before moving to the boxes and extracting a chocolate covered donut.

“I look forward to hearing from you again, Naruto.” He said as he stooped to pick up his discarded shirt from the night before and tugged it over his head before taking a moderate bite of his breakfast and making his way toward the exit.

“This isn’t over, Itachi,” growled Sasuke.

“It never is, little brother.”

Sasuke growled again at his brother before turning to Naruto. “You had better start explaining.”

Naruto paled, a sigh exiting his lips. Sasuke was definitely going to kill him. If he was lucky, he’d get a donut as his last meal before the end. God, he was so fucked, but at least he got Itachi’s number out of the deal, if he lived long enough to call him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this should turn into SIN...just saying XD


End file.
